


Сила нежного сердца

by BraKet



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Сила нежного сердца

— Вы подумали над моим предложением?

Несмотря на то, что голос был тихим и почти ласковым, Санса едва не подпрыгнула с воплем. Появлявшийся словно из воздуха, лорд Петир всякий раз умудрялся застать ее врасплох, а ведь последний месяц она ни на секунду не ослабляла бдительность. Даже спала лишь урывками и вполглаза.

— Я говорил вам и могу повторить: оставаться в Королевской Гавани для вас небезопасно, — быстро зашептал лорд Петир. — Особенно сейчас. 

— Но ведь именно сейчас настороже все белые и золотые плащи... — так же тихо ответила Санса. — Нет, уже слишком поздно бежать... Мне стоило решиться раньше... 

— Глупости! — повысил голос лорд Петир и вновь перешел на шепот. — Еще все можно устроить. Я не могу позволить вам выйти за того, кто не щадит даже своих родных.

Санса прижала платок ко рту, ахнула:

— Вы же не хотите сказать, что его величество как-то причастен ко всем этим смертям?

— Хочу и скажу. 

Санса зажмурилась, замотала головой.

— Нет... Я не верю... Не верю... То есть... Тиреллы были преданы короне... Однако можно предположить, что он узнал что-то... Возможно, измена... Но зачем бы ему понадобилось убивать деда и мать?!

Лорд Петир снисходительно улыбнулся как человек, читающий души других, словно книги.

— Моя милая Санса, вы судите по отношениям в своей семье. Однако Тайвин Ланнистер никогда особенно не любил Джоффри, он бы предпочел видеть на троне более управляемого короля, например, Томмена. Ну, а Серсея... Серсея хотела править сама. Любовь к власти в ней соперничала с любовью к первенцу. И было ясно, кто в итоге победит.

Лорд Петир взял ладонь Сансы в свои.

— Помните, я сказал вам: «Жизнь — не песня»... Но сейчас она очень похожа на ту, которую тянут на похоронах. 

— Десница не даст меня в обиду! — выпалила Санса и попыталась отнять руку, но лорд Петир держал ее крепко.

— Тирион относится к вам очень сердечно... Но и его смерть — лишь вопрос времени. Признаться, я удивлен, что не с него начался скорбный список. Юный король терпеть не может своего дядюшку. Я даже не уверен, что он отдает дань его уму... — лорд Петир задумался. — Довольно странно, что Джоффри сделал его десницей... Не находите? Чем больше я размышляю об этом, тем сильнее...

— Но именно внезапно проявившаяся мудрость его величества вселяет в меня надежду! — перебила его Санса. — Возможно, после нашей свадьбы я смогу... Вы не думали, что он изменился? Что, если смерть лорда Тайвина и леди-матери тронула что-то в душе Джоффа? То, что я разглядела в нем еще в Винтерфелле...

— Вы совсем меня не слушали, — не скрывая досады, зашептал лорд Петир. — Он их и убил! Он! 

— Столь жестоким образом? — Санса покачала головой. — Послушайте, я бы очень хотела вам верить, но... Даже Джофф не стал бы водружать голову своей матушки на пику! И разве можно упасть в обморок специально?

— Он лишь сделал вид.

— Но мейстер сказал...

— Подкуплен! Или его запугали.

Санса задумчиво кусала губу.

— А что насчет ее тела? Я хочу сказать... Быть может, в преступлении замешаны Болтоны? 

— Так кожу не снимают! — чуть громче, чем следовало, воскликнул лорд Петир и снова перешел на зловещий шепот. — Ее попытались срезать, очевидно, как раз чтобы навести подозрение на Болтонов. Очень неумелая работа... И ведь остальные трое избежали подобного надругательства. 

— Возможно, убийца просто понял, что это ему не по силам... 

— Или он капризен, как наш юный король, и не способен довести ничего до конца, — лорд Петир торопливо оглянулся. — Послушайте, мне уже пора... Я полон решимости покинуть Королевскую Гавань за день до свадьбы. С вами или без вас... 

— О, нет-нет! — взмолилась Санса и накрыла его ладонь своей. — Не бросайте меня здесь одну, вы нужны мне... Я... Я подумаю над вашим предложением...

Вечером, сидя в своей маленькой комнатке на кровати, Санса вспоминала, как смотрел на нее лорд Петир. Похоже, он в самом деле любит ее... Быть может, он сам хотел бы жениться на ней, вот и отговаривает от брака с королем? 

Да, Джоффри приказал отрубить голову ее отцу, но разве Ланнистеры не заплатили за эту смерть сполна? Интересно, жив ли Джейме или брат уже расправился и с ним?

Санса мечтательно улыбнулась. Ее когда-то галантный принц, а ныне — жених... Конечно, золотым его сердце не назовешь, ну так и что с того? Его изобретательность дополнит ее ум, вместе они смогут вершить великие дела, о которых менестрели веками будут слагать песни. Он станет поддерживать ее во всем, он научится быть нежным и заботливым со своей королевой... 

Ну, а если нет... Она всегда может убить его, как убила Маргери и Оленну Тиреллов, как убила Тайвина и Серсею Ланнистеров. Ах, как прекрасно смотрелась ее голова на пике — той самой, когда-то отданной отцу Сансы! Отцу, который еще в Винтерфелле дал согласие на ее брак с принцем. «Я не подведу тебя, клянусь».

Скорей бы свадьба!


End file.
